


Repeating History

by crackpairingprincess



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Shoyou is right. He is gross, so desperate for affection that he would spread his legs for anyone. Including Shoyou.





	Repeating History

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when someone requests me to write kagehina. I break everything I touch. I guess this could be implied to be a sequel to Playing Nice. 
> 
> Please heed the warnings and the tags.
> 
> Requested: Kagehina/Things you said that made me feel like shit

Tobio was sobbing on the floor, his ass high in the air, hole gaping and clenching around nothing. Shoyou stood behind him with his head tilted. It certainly was a sight, to see someone so proud and confident naked and weak before him. 

“You’re so gross.” Shoyou tells him, even as he pulls down his practice shorts just enough to take out his swollen dick, “If you weren’t so easy, I wouldn’t even fuck you. Not worth a chase.” 

Tobio chokes on another sob and his voice cracks in a hollow echo through the gym. The laminate is painful below his knees as Shoyou enters him roughly, but he can’t bring himself to move. Shoyou is right. He is gross, so desperate for affection that he would spread his legs for anyone. Including Shoyou. 

“God, Kageyama, you’re so slick inside. You really were made for taking cock.” 

Tobio wants it to stop, he wants to go back in time and leave the gym before Suga had thrown him the keys and asked him to clean up. But Shoyou moves in strokes that make his insides burn with a familiar numbness, a small hand using his hip as leverage to fuck himself into Tobio’s loose hole. 

“Hinata,” Tobio whined. 

Shoyou doesn’t stop. He doesn’t care that much. Instead, he keeps going, slamming over and over into Tobio until he’s coming with a groan. He pulls out and Tobio lets himself fall to his side. Everything is dull around the edges, but Tobio knows it’s just the tears making his vision blur. 

Shoyou looks down at him and smiles brightly, as if nothing happened and he wasn’t tucking himself back into his shorts.

“Oikawa-san was right, a good fuck is the only way to shut you up.”


End file.
